1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench structure, and more particularly to a wrench structure provided with a continuously arranged spacing portion located between the receiving chamber and the direction control recess to enhance the structural strength of the wrench structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench comprises a wrench body, a drive device, two locking blocks, and a control disk. The wrench body has a central through hole having a receiving recess and a locking recess communicating with each other. The drive device is mounted in the central through hole of the wrench body. Each of the two locking blocks is mounted in the receiving recess of the wrench body and is engaged with the drive device. A spring is mounted between the two locking blocks. Each of the two locking blocks has a locking stub. The control disk is mounted in the locking recess of the wrench body, and is formed with a driving hole for driving the locking stub of one of the two locking blocks. Thus, the control disk may be rotated to pivot one of the two locking blocks to mesh with the drive device.
However, the conventional wrench has the following disadvantages.
1. The wrench body is divided by the central through hole, the receiving recess and the locking recess, so that the surface of the wrench body is disposed at a broken state, and the stress is easily concentrated on the surface of the wrench body, thereby decreasing the structural strength of the wrench.
2. The locking stub of each of the two locking blocks is controlled by the driving hole of the control disk. The driving hole of the control disk cannot retain the locking stub of each of the two locking blocks efficiently, so that each of the two locking blocks cannot be moved be lock the drive device exactly, thereby affecting efficiency of operation of the conventional wrench.